


Близость

by Riru, StealthGames



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed (Video Game), Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, M/M, erotic asphyxiation, vague timeline, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/pseuds/StealthGames
Summary: Таким, как они, близость не даётся легко. Малик с Альтаиром познают ее в процессе, иногда находя что-то неожиданное.





	Близость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Intimacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468904) by [shiny_glor_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan). 

> Переведено для fandom Stealth Games 2019.
> 
> Предупреждения: Кинк на удушение.

Таким, как они, близость не даётся легко. Когда они затаскивают друг друга в скрытые от глаз углы, чтобы касаться и дразнить, Малика не удивляет, что в Альтаире — да и в нём самом — ещё есть что-то неизведанное. Факт, что он получает от тела Альтаира удовольствие, давно перестал волновать Малика, но, вбиваясь в него, он никогда не может заставить того быть тихим.

— Шумишь, как последняя шлюха, новичок, — цедит он сквозь сжатые зубы, замедляя ритм и получая на это недовольный стон.

Альтаир не отвечает, дёргается навстречу, заставляя Малика войти глубже. Малик рычит, пытаясь вернуть себе контроль. В основном это для виду, но иногда Альтаиру нужно показать его место. Так что он продолжает в неспешном темпе, вопреки тому, чего они оба желают.

Это вызывает у Альтаира ещё один громкий стон в попытке повлиять на ситуацию. Это смело и беспечно, и последний раз за такое поведение Малик зажимал его рот рукой, в результате чего потерял равновесие и был укушен за пальцы. На этот раз он немного смещается, следя, чтобы не выскользнуть, но его член все ещё глубоко внутри, и давит предплечьем на горло Альтаира..

Реакция мгновенна, и, хоть Альтаир и замолкает, Малик быстрее замечает вторую — более неожиданную. Альтаир дёргается всем телом и кончает, забрызгивая их животы.

Раньше такого не случалось, и одного только вида и сжавшихся внутри мышц достаточно, чтобы Малик последовал за ним всего через пару толчков. Он убирает руку с шеи Альтаира, чтобы опереться, пока тот пытается отдышаться. Почти сразу после они разделяются и распластываются на койке.

— Ты кончил без рук, — начинает Малик, неуверенный, как ещё поднять тему, и глядя на начинающий проявляться на шее Альтаира синяк.

Тот прикрывает глаза рукой, вздыхает и бормочет:

— Да. — И, возможно, недостаток воздуха и то, чем они только что занимались, — не единственные причины его красного лица. — Для меня это не неслыханное дело.

Малик хмурится.

— Как кто-то вообще… узнаёт о себе нечто подобное? — спрашивает он и тихо смеётся. — Остаётся только надеяться, что не во время убийства.

— В ситуации, схожей с этой, — признаёт Альтаир, отодвигая руку и глядя на него. — Впрочем, они пытались не только заткнуть, но и убить меня. И потерпели поражение.

— Тебе не везёт на любовников, новичок, — серьёзно заключает Малик, и теперь хмурится уже Альтаир.

— Надеюсь, это в прошлом, — тихо отзывается он и притягивает Малика в поцелуй. — Тебя невезением я бы не назвал.

Малик отворачивается, озадаченный вниманием и нежностью.

— Надо привести всё в порядок, — меняет он тему и скатывается с койки, направляясь за тряпками, прибережёнными для подобных случаев.

Альтаир молчит, пока они вытираются, и Малик собирается с мыслями.

— Нежности не для нас. Жизнь забрала у нас слишком многое, не дав шанса к такому привыкнуть, — всё-таки говорит он, когда они натягивают одежду. — Но я ловлю себя на том, что они не беспокоят меня здесь, с тобой.

Альтаир широко улыбается, и Малик отвечает на улыбку. А потом они расходятся по делам, ведь время на личное на сегодня вышло.


End file.
